Deshonrado
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Dunwall está azotado por una plaga que acaba con los ciudadanos. Lord Protector, Menma Uzumaki, fue enviado a buscar una posible cura a tal peste. Regresa de una infructuosa búsqueda, consiguiéndose con el asesinato de la Emperatriz Hinata Hyuga. Y peor, ser acusado de tal crimen. Menma comienza una travesía para limpiar su nombre y buscar a los culpables (Basado en Dishonored)


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** es propiedad intelectual del Maestro Masashi Kishimoto, Yo sólo uso los personajes y demás elementos de su serie para traerles una interesante historia.

**Dishonored **Es propiedad intelectual de Bethesda Software en conjunto con Arkane Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo –En el Lugar Equivocado en el Momento Oportuno<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1688… <em>

_Dunwall... _

_Capital de Gristol, la Isla principal entre Serkonos, Morley, y Tyvia. Pertenecientes todas al Reino de las Islas. Dunwall se encuentra al Suroeste de la Isla de Gristol._

_Una ciudad en pleno auge industrial donde la tecnología y las fuerzas sobrenaturales coexisten. Una ciudad glamorosa en otros tiempos que creció enormemente gracias a su acelerado ascenso industrial…_

_La ciudad es un centro para la pesca y la caza de ballenas; el aceite de ballena es un recurso valioso que se necesita para abastecer la ciudad. Después de que un filósofo descubriera que el aceite de ballena podía ser utilizado como combustible, la ciudad aceleró enormemente su crecimiento al utilizarlo como fuente de electricidad, y sustento de las industrias… Pero lamentablemente, el gobierno lo utilizó para desarrollar un poderoso armamento, que a su vez generó la corrupción del mismo. _

_Esa, es otra historia…_

_La ciudad está al borde del colapso. Un extraño virus ha entrado a la ciudad y la ha infectado con una peste transmitida por las ratas que está acabando con los ciudadanos por igual, ya sean pobres o ricos. Dicha peste ataca a los seres humanos convirtiéndolos en afligidos, los cuales son seres de movimiento aletargado, y con tendencia violenta contra las personas sanas. Y las ratas también han cambiado, volviéndose una manada de seres carnívoros los cuales en manada son capaces de acabar con cualquier ser vivo. Dicha plaga amenaza con acabar con todo Dunwall, y por ello la Emperatriz, Hinata Hyuga, ha enviado a su leal subordinado a las demás islas en búsqueda de ayuda diplomática y algún método con el cual erradicar la peste que asola Dunwall._

_Dunwall… _

_La ciudad que poco a poco muere… _

_Es aquí…_

_Donde se desarrolla esta historia…_

* * *

><p><em>Menma, ojalá hubiese otro en que pudiera confiar para enviarlo… Y que así te quedaras cerca de mí… Pero desgraciadamente no lo hay… El Jefe de Espionaje tenía razón al insistir en enviarte…<em>

_La peste se ha llevado a muchos, debemos encontrar la cura… Cuando estás cerca, mi corazón late en paz…_

_Hanabi y yo contaremos los días hasta tu regreso… _

_Vuelve rápido, con buenas nuevas…_

_Hinata_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puerto de Dunwall, Día 15 del Mes de la Cosecha, 1668<em>**

_Han pasado 2 meses desde que saliste a buscar el remedio, la cura o la solución para la peste que consume tu ciudad… Triste, afligido pero sin inmutarte, llegas a Dunwall con las manos vacías… _

_Las esperanzas se han agotado y la ayuda que esperaban se ha negado… Al final vuelves con malas noticias…_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse esa tarde en la cual un barco de transporte se acercaba al Puerto de Dunwall. Varios barcos de arrastre llegaban con sus cargas preciadas: Ballenas. Destinadas al refinamiento de su aceite para el uso de la ciudad.

En la proa del barco, mirando Dunwall Tower se encontraba Lord Protector, Menma Uzumaki. Vestía con traje de la armada oscuro. Observaba en silencio cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Venga… Cambia esa cara… No todo está perdido…

-Supongo que tienes razón. Alguna forma habrá de superar este mal… -le contestó Menma. Ladeó la cara hasta ver al Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, Asuma Sarutobi.

El barco al fin atracó en el puerto y llamaron a Lord Protector y al Capitán Sarutobi a desembarcar.

-Vamos… Nos espera su Alteza… -exclamó el Capitán. Menma sólo asintió en silencio y se encaminó hasta la barca. Subió a ella junto al Capitán y un soldado de nombre Akaboshi.

Bajaron la barca del barco hasta el río Wrenhaven.

Asuma estaba en el borde de la barcaza avisándole a los marineros que bajaban la barca.

-Pulso firme… Eso es… Listo, Soltad amarres… -ordenó el Capitán. Luego se dirigió a Akaboshi –Dirígete a Dunwall Tower… Lord Protector trae noticias para la Emepratriz y venimos de muy lejos…

-De lejos y con las malas nuevas… Los marineros hablan de una maldición… Magia Negra… -exclamó el soldado que conducía la barcaza.

-Supersticiones… Ya podrían haber encontrado una cura para la peste… -contestó Asuma.

-Quizás… Corren tiempos extraños… ¿Dejar a la Emperatriz un par de meses sin guardaespaldas?, eso sí es extraño…

-Esto era muy importante… -señaló el Capitán Asuma -. Necesitamos ayuda con la Peste…

Menma sólo observaba en silencio los alrededores del río. Una barcaza pasaba repleta de guardias, algo extraño según él. Luego se fijó en la ciudad.

Extrañaba Dunwall. Los climas templados y fríos de las demás islas no le inspiraban algo en lo absoluto, menos su gente, tan variopinta y distante de la ya tan conocida de Gristol. Aunque estar en Serkonos le causó algo de nostalgia. Pisaba su tierra natal.

La barcaza entro en un edificio de altas y enorme puertas. Se trataba de la bahía de acceso a la Torre de Dunwall, lugar donde se encontraba el palacio real y centro de gobierno de la ciudad. Continuó hasta llegar al fondo de una especie de bahía de desembarque la cual era circundada por enormes paredes de concreto con desagües y tuberías.

-Subimos… -le exclamó el Capitán Sarutobi a los operadores de la entrada -. Al fin en casa…

Enseguida las enormes puertas de acceso al exterior se sellaron y torrentes de agua succionadas desde el río Wrenhaven comenzaron a caer por las enormes paredes llenando de agua el lugar y elevando el nivel de agua dentro del mismo. La barcaza se elevó con ellos hasta alcanzar la altura necesaria, ahí ceso el agua.

Una rampa de acceso fue anclada a la barcaza para que Lord Protector y el Capitán bajasen de la misma.

-Adelante, la Emperatriz nos espera… -le conminó Asuma a Menma. Ambos bajaron de la barcaza y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de la bahía de acceso a la Torre de Dunwall.

"Saludos, Lord Protector", "Bienvenido a casa, señor" eran muchas de las frases que se le escuchaban a los operadores y soldados apostados a lo largo del acceso de la Torre. Salían de la bahía de acceso y cruzaban un puente de muros de marfil pulido, cuando una niña, de cabellos largos y castaños, mirada perlada preciosa, vestida con ropas reales que detallaban su título, caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Al verlos, corrió.

-¡Menma! ¡Has vuelto! –la pequeña niña corrió y Lord Protector se agachó para recibirla en un abrazo. –¿Me hablarás de tu viaje? Por favor… ¿Había ballenas? -Recibió un beso en la mejilla de la niña. Luego Menma la elevó por los aires. –Espera –Menma la bajó y la pequeña Hanabi colocó sus manos en la cintura –Vamos a jugar al Escondite… Yo me cubro los ojos y tú te escondes… ¿Tienes tiempo? –le dijo en tono suplicante, luego habló despectivamente –Mamá está hablando con ese horrible Jefe de Espionaje…

-Lo siento Hanabi, pero creo que será en otra ocasión… Debo hablar con tu madre de un asunto importante… ¿Perdóname si? –le decía Lord Protector abriendo los brazos y la pequeña Hyuga le abrazó.

-Está bien… Tú ganas… Vayamos a ver a Mamá… -sonrió la pequeña mirándolo.

Luego se soltó de agarre de Menma y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una terraza.

-Sígueme, Menma…

Lord Protector la siguió hasta llegar con dos sujetos más. Uno de ellos posaba con un traje rojo para el anciano de traje que pintaba un cuadro.

-Saludos, Lord Protector… -le dijo el de Rojo en un saludo con la mano.

-Deja de moverte, Uchiha… -bufó el anciano y luego miró a Menma –Y tú Menma, bienvenido seas… Vengas de donde vengas…

-Lo enviaron por las Islas para pedir ayuda contra la Peste… -exclamó el hombre de rojo.

-Que pérdida de tiempo… Mi elixir curará a esta ciudad de la Peste… Ahora quédate quieto, Decano Supremo Uchiha… -ordenó el anciano pintor.

Luego Hanabi, quien observaba en silencio, agregó:

-No creo que el Cuadro que pinta el Galeno Real, Danzo Shimura, se parezca en algo a Obito… -decía entre risas… -Ven, vamos con Mamá… -le tomó la mano a Menma.

Luego corrieron escaleras arriba y se detuvo frente a un guardia.

-Mis saludos, Lord Protector… La Emperatriz quiere verte de inmediato…

-Enseguida… -le asintió Menma.

Hanabi se soltó y corrió adelante.

-Venga vamos Menma… Corre conmigo… -se escuchó decir desde lo lejos.

El Lord Protector continuó subiendo y llegó al descanso antes del cenado. Ahí lo esperaba Asuma.

-Ha sido un placer viajar contigo, Menma… Espero volver a verte pronto…

Le extendió la mano y Menma la estrechó.

-Ni que lo diga, Capitán Asuma… Espero su esposa esté bien… -le exclamó el Uzumaki.

Luego Lord Protector se encaminó al celador donde estaba la Emperatriz, Hinata Hyuga y su Jefe de Espionaje… Uchiha Madara.

-Son enfermos… No delincuentes… -se escuchaba exclamar a la Emperatriz.

-Esto ya va más allá de esa cuestión, su majestad… Son… -exclamó el azabache de larga cabellera pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-Son mis súbditos… Y los salvaremos de la peste si podemos… Haremos cueste lo que cueste… A todos ellos…

-Muy bien… -se escuchó decir de mala gana al Jefe de Espionaje.

-No hablaremos más de este tema… -sentenció la Emperatriz dando por zanjado el asunto.

Luego Hanabi los interrumpió a ambos:

-¡Mamá, Menma ha vuelto! –exclamó con alegría la pequeña.

-Gracias Hanabi… -le respondió y luego se dirigió a Madara. –Nos deja a solas, por favor…

-Como desee, su Majestad… -Decía con una reverencia Madara.

Luego con paso firme y superioridad comenzó a caminar hacia Menma, con los brazos en la espalda a la altura de la cintura.

-Menma… exclamó despectivamente el Jefe de Espionaje –Dos días antes… Sorprendente… Como siempre… -exclamó de mala gana y continuó su camino hasta llegar al Capitán Asuma. –Dejémosle a solas… -le indicó al Sarutobi y este lo siguió escaleras abajo.

Menma continuó el camino hasta llegar al encuentro con la Emperatriz y Lady Hanabi.

-Favorable es el viento que te trae a mi lado… -le exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ya extrañaba estar aquí… -le contestó Menma revolviendo el cabello de Hanabi y esta reía.

-¿Qué nuevas has traido? –le extendió la mano y Lord Protector se sacó de la chaqueta una carta y se la entregó.

Hinata leyó la carta y luego suspiró con desilusión, y dándole la espalda a su hija y su protector real, exclamó:

-Esperaba con ansias que alguna ciudad hubiera tratado antes con esto y conociera alguna cura… Son muy malas noticias, estamos al límite… -Menma se acercó por la espalda y le colocó una mano en el hombro izquierdo, y la Emperatriz apoyó el derecho en el pecho de Lord Protector. Hanabi se colocó en frente de ellos mientras comenzaba a ocultarse el sol. –Cobardes, nos impondrán un bloqueo… –dijo tomando la mano sobre su hombro con la suya. –Esperarán a ver si la peste reduce la ciudad a un cementerio…

Unas lágrimas cayeron por los pómulos de Hinata las cuales cayeron sobre Hanabi.

-¿Está bien, Mamá? –Pregunto la pequeña mirando sobre ella. -¿Estás triste?

-Si… Cariño mío… –Le decía la Emperatriz acariciando su cabello. –Pero Mamá está bien. –Le consoló.

-Saldremos de esta… Lo juro… –Exclamó Menma.

Luego miró a donde debería estar montando guardia un soldado.

-Espera, Menma… ¿Y los Guardias? –exclamó preocupada. -¿Quién los ha retirado?

-Deben estar haciendo el vago como siempre. –contestó tranquilo Lord Protector.

-¡Mira Mamá, en el tejado! ¿Qué estarán haciendo? –exclamó asombrada señalanado.

-¡Hanabi, ve con tu madre! –exclamó Menma enseguida al ver a los sujetos acercarse a toda velocidad. Pero lo que más le extraño es que esos sujetos ¿Desaparecían cual fantasmas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hanabi, conmigo! –acunó a su pequeña en brazos al ver a los extraños sujetos.

Enseguida Menma empuño la pistola de chispa en su mano izquierda y el Sable en la derecha, cuando de pronto aparecieron los dos sujetos quienes vestían largas túnicas y usaban una máscara semejante a las antigas que usaban los Balleneros al momento de refinar el aceite de ballena.

Menma disparó contra uno de ellos y desapareció en el aire como si se desvaneciera.

-Nee… Con esos reflejos mi abuelita dispararía mejor que tú… -dijo el que acababa de desaparecer en lo alto de una cornisa.

Menma intentó atacar pero el segundo saltó sobre él y el Lord Protector usó el sable para bloquearlo.

-No estamos jugando… Continúa con el trabajo que nos pidieron. –exclamó el otro.

-Ya sé ya se… –Desapareció e intentó atacar a la Emperatriz.

Menma fue más rápido y disparó por sobre el sujeto con el que peleaba. Al instante desapareció.

-Maldición porqué sólo a mi me atacan Ju… –pero desapareció antes de terminar la frase ya que Menma volvía a disparar. El segundo sujeto iba a hablar pero fue detenido por Menma que le disparaba en el estómago. Ambos desaparecieron.

Luego de pasado el peligro, Hanabi se soltó de las manos de su Madre y corrió entre sollozos hacia Menma. Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección a Lord protector también.

-Menma, Gracias… Si no llegas a estar aquí…

Pero fue interrumpida por la aparición de uno de los sujetos anteriores. Menma enseguida se lanzó al ataque.

-No por favor, Más no… –exclamaba Hinata desesperada al ver que una extraña luz de color verde emergía de la mano del sujeto de máscara y hacía levitar a Menma.

-Nee no te dolerá… Bueno, tal vez un poquito… -bromeaba cuando un nuevo sujeto, igual que los anteriores pero vestido con una especie de armadura roja, apareció.

-Deja los juegos… –exclamó sable en mano y camino hasta tomar a Hanabi.

-¡Suéltala desgraciado! –gritó exasperado Menma rabiando de la impotencia.

-Porque lo haría… Cuando… –pero Hanabi intentó zafarse y Hinata aprovechó para intentar hacerlo desistir.

-¡No, Mamá! –gritó Hanabi.

-¡Apártate de ella! –le empujó Hinata pero luego fue golpeada en el rostro y enviada a la baranda. El asesino caminó, la tomó del cuello aprisionándola y luego hundió su sable en el vientre de la Emperatriz. Un enorme torrente de sangre comenzó a emanar de Hinata cuando el Asesino sacó la espada del vientre de ella, y esta última caía al suelo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Teme! –gritó desesperado Menma.

Hanabi intentó escapar pero fue atrapada por el Asesino que levitaba a Menma con aquel extraño poder y desapreció. Menma cayó al suelo aturdido y miró al Asesino de rojo.

-P-¿Por qué? –intentó articular el Uzumaki.

El Asesino se acercó y miró a Menma:

-Nada Personal… Es sólo un buen negocio. –exclamó el Asesino y desapareció como los otros.

Una vez desapareció, Menma se arrastró hasta el cuerpo moribundo de la Emperatriz. Le tomó en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho…

-Menma… T-todo… Se viene abajo… -tosió algo de sangre.

-Sshhh no hables… Buscaremos un médico… Hinata… –Pero la Emperatriz le acalló.

–N-no me… Queda tiempo… Bus-busca a Hanabi… ¡Protégela! –volvió a toser sangre –S-solo… Solo tu puedes… Hallarla… ¿Verdad? –y justo al exclamar –¡Me-Menma! –exhaló su último aliento…

-Hinata… Hinata no… -dijo Lord Protector al ver a la Emperatriz sin vida en sus brazos.

Cerró sus ojos con sus dedos y exclamó:

-Juro… Juro que no daré mi brazo a torcer ni mi alma a descanso eterno, hasta dar con el responsable de esto, Hinata…. ¡Juro que detendré al…!

"Asesino" escuchó exclamar y enseguida vió a un guardia real apuntarle. Más atrás aparecieron el Decano Supremo Obito Uchiha y el Jefe de Espionaje Madara Uchiha.

-No puede ser… Mirad lo que ha hecho… –exclamó Obito.

-Si… Ha matado a la Emperatriz… –agregó Madara.

El guardia en el suelo que miraba a Hinata se levanto y le apuntó con otra pistola.

Luego Madara escudriño alrededor en búsqueda de algo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho con la joven Lady Hanabi, traidor?!

-Su guardaespaldas… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que irónico… –añadió el Decano Supremo Obito.

-¡Serás decapitado por esto, Menma! –exclamó fuerte y claro Madara. -¡Apresadlo! –ordenó.

Luego el guardia con el Sable lo neutralizó de un golpe al cuello haciendo caer inconsciente a Menma.

* * *

><p><em>Y así termina tu grandiosa bienvenida, Menma… Traicionado por tus superiores e inculpado por el asesinato de la Emperatriz Hinata Hyuga…<em>

_Has perdido a Lady Hanabi, has perdido el respeto de todos… Te espera una fría y oscura celda… Donde pasarás el resto de tus últimos días… _

_Luego, serás transportado al matadero cual chivo expiatorio… Pagando por los crímenes de otros… O mejor, por los negocios de otros…_

_Y así termina tu vida… Siendo la burla de todos y ganándote su aborrecimiento…_

_Acéptalo Menma… Has sido Deshonrado…._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Prólogo. –<strong>Hola amigos míos, se que se preguntarán, ¿Por qué diablos este idiota en vez de actualizar los demás fics, hace uno nuevo? Pues verán, culpen a mi falta de inspiración…El tiempo no ha sido mi aliada y me ha jugado en contra.

Entonces porqué este fic me dirán; Pues verán, esta no es mi historia, es la historia argumental del Juego Dishonored, un best seller del cual muchos de los fickers que les he preguntado no saben, pues me pareció genial hacerle una adaptación con los personajes de Naruto. Menma encarna a Corvo Attano, un guardaespaldas caído en desgracia por culpa de la corrupción y las ansias de poder. Ahora ha sido inculpado injustamente y deberá luchar por escapar y hacer valer la justicia, así sea por el filo de su espada.

Espero se animen a seguir esta trepidante historia…

Se les quiere y se les aprecia. ¡Dattebayoo!

De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!


End file.
